Tis The Season
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: ...that Leo finds his daughter surrounded by baked goods on the morning of Christmas Eve. (Part of the Mechanic and the Bionic Technopath Universe.)


**So besides the Mech-X4 and Arrowverse crossover fics to come, I got sad because me and mom don't have stuff for me to bake stuff because I like baking as much as I have a love/hate relationship with our cookie sheets- if I follow the recipe and keep an eye on what I'm baking it can't be me burning the bottoms of cookies!- and needing to have to watch cooking shows again to have an idea on how to make a pie and only knowing the basics, and I feel like if I was more inclined to do things besides sleep when I'm anxious I'd be a stress baker.**

 **And I definitely have a love/hate relationship with Christmas.**

 **Timeline wise I have also dedued that Leo would be about 3-6 years younger than Donald, I'm still making sense of the timeline amd how it fits in since I based Donald's age on my mom with my timeline but while Hal Sparks is a few years older than my mom, Ryan Beil is only 35 which leaves a lot to work out in the timeline.**

 **And Donald is Jewish, so the Davenports celebrate both Chanukah and Christmas, however Breana wouldn't really want to celebrate Chanukah with Leo that year because of her mental health issues but she would go to Spyder's house for Chanukah because her friends have to get her to do something healthy. Though Leo would try to learn as much about Chanukah regardless.**

* * *

Leo rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed. For once, he actually didn't wake up in the middle of the night because of his own nightmares or because of Breana screaming from hers, which was a little odd for both to happen on the same night.

He stretched out his back, wincing at the popping. He wasn't quite 40 yet, but man, he was getting old. Although Donald was over 40, so the joke was on him. He still didn't know where he stood with Donald, he was still attracted to the guy (and Donald was still married for the time being), but both of them had to work on being there for their kids more.

Leo walked out of his bedroom and wondered down the hall. He frowned when he found Breana's bed empty. He was almost worried, except for the fact that he knew that she often got up earlier than him when she had school (and actually wanted to go to school- he hated East Bay City High but he wasn't quite her legal guardian yet, despite the proof of both him and Donald being her biological fathers; and even then he couldn't afford private school while they were waiting for Bay City High to be rebuilt, and he wasn't quite sure how online school worked although with Super Smarts it wouldn't matter how Breana got her education); or when she wasn't kept awake by nightmares or Anxiety. Leo also personally knew that Mrs. Walker wouldn't allow her to sleep over if she or Mark actually asked, however Leo was okay with Mark sleeping over there since there had to be a middle ground between Spyder's parents never being home and how crazy Donald's ex-wife had been, and he was still figuring out this whole parenting thing even after knowing that Ryan was his son before he finally told him (which he did before he found out about her).

So, Leo walked downstairs, expecting to smell the richness of their favorite coffee and narrowly avoid being splashed by bacon grease as he went over to kiss Breana's forehead and ask her how she slept, still careful not to overwhelm her because she was finishing getting used to him being around, but at the same time thankful for her being there and that he didn't end up killing her when she got bronchitis so bad she had to go to the hospital for iv antibiotics and he stupidly forgot she was allergic to penicillin since he was an idiot and she had only been living with him for three months at that point. Thankfully, now that she had went into anaphylactic shock it was now in her medical records permanently so he didn't have to remember.

Instead, Leo was greated by the sight of a mess of flour on the floor and almost every inch of counter-space, sugar on the stove, a sideways molasses jar spilling its remains into the sink, and five empty cartons of milk only three feet away from the recycling bin. The kitchen table was stacked high with various types of cookies and cakes and the window was open to cool the pies in front of it.

Breana was sticking another pie in the oven, wearing a Chanukah sweater from when she was still living with Donald and her siblings because she got cold easily even with the heat of the oven counteracting the cool air blowing in from outside.

Leo looked at her, wondering how in the heck he slept through her baking all this. "Sweetheart, have you been up all night?" He asked gently, knowing how bad her nightmares could get.

Breana jumped, slamming the oven shut. She knew it could only be Leo, but he still snuck up on her. She looked at him, nodding. "Y-yeah, had a nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep."

"And you made all this?" Leo raised an eyebrow at her.

Breana chuckled a bit. "I've been up since one, and yes, even though I'm already getting more anxious having this many sweets in the house, I had to fucking bake and I forgot I had pecans to make my pecan pie until two hours ago so I made everything else, otherwise I would have probably only made that."

Leo nodded. "I see." He knew not to push her issues with food, she was getting better enough and at least she actually ate food even if she had panic attacks about food on occasion, but she could be worse off. He still wishes he could punch Amy, but he got what he got since he hadn't known she existed to be around before he was kidnapped by Harper. She was there when Ryan rescued him since she was Mark's girlfriend and apparently Mech-X4's medic, but nothing could have prepared him for finding out she was his daughter.

Breana nodded. "I also made you snickerdoodles."

Leo chuckled. "How are we going to eat all this?"

"Mark and Ryan's dad is back for Christmas, we could give some to them and Mrs. Walker, and I suppose we could give some to the Johnson's even though Chanukah was last week. I'm sure Veracity's dads would like some too." Breana shrugged.

Leo nodded, knowing that Ryan's other dad raised him when he couldn't. Veracity's dads, Nick and Harold had actually become pretty good friends of his. They gave him some advice about Donald, and some very welcomed advice about raising a teenage girl, although raising a bionic teenage girl was going to be slightly different even if both Breana and Veracity were super smart.

"Are you okay?" He asked Breana, stepping into the mess to start making coffee since Breana had forgotten to do so.

Breana yawned, looking at Leo. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Leo shook his head. "You forgot to make us both coffee, and we need to eat something besides pie for breakfast, although that apple pie looks tempting."

Breana giggled a bit. "I'm too tired for coffee, I need a two day nap. Hey, isn't today Christmas eve?"

Leo laughed. "I guess it is. You better be asleep tonight so Santa can come."

Breana rolled her eyes at her father. She was almost 19, not nine, and if Santa was real they wouldn't need charities to get presents for poor children... unless Santa could only afford either one big present or several little presents for each kid in the world... why was she overthinking this?

"Seriously though, you seem stressed out honey, I don't think you usually bake three hundred cookies and ten pies a day unless Mark, Ryan, Spyder, Harris and Veracity eat them when I'm not looking. Do you not want to do Christmas this year either even though we already have a tree up?" Leo asked softly.

Breaba shook her head. "No, Christmas is okay, my mom didn't ruin Christmas because she was Jewish too so she compained about how my dad put Christmas decorations up even though he did it because his parents always celebrated both. It's just, I'm still not sure about seeing everyone else again even though I know they're worried, and I already saw dad when he had to help you build me a new chip when the technopathy overloaded my old one, and I saw Danny when he insisted on visiting every time he found out I got hurt."

Leo nodded. "Would you like it if I asked Donald to bring Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny here the day after Christmas?"

Breana nodded. "I would, because then it wouldn't be awkward like it would be going over there and seeing my step brother Leo and his mom, nothing against them because my mom that's not my mom was an asshole and it's not their fault dad still loves you after he found out that you were alive and didn't just leave him, but it's just too awkward and everyone always asks how I'm doing and at least Adam, Bree and Chase understand how I am because they go on missions even if they haven't been tortured like I have, and Danny's my twin brother, and dad's my dad, or my mom." She babbled.

Leo nodded. "I'll go call him. You need to get a nap so we can watch Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer later."

Breana grinned, hugging Leo tightly. "I can't take a nap right now because you'll burn my pie."

Leo chuckled, hugging Breana back and kissing her forehead. "Yeah, and we can't have it smelling like burnt pecan pie."

Breana grinned. "You can lick the spoon after I make icing for the cookies though." She told Leo.

"Why thank you m'am." Leo giggled, letting go of Breana.

Breana rolled her eyes, chuckling just a little bit. "Go call my dad, daddy."

"Okay, I will." Leo chuckled, going back up to his room to get his cell phone off the charger.


End file.
